


Telling Alfred

by DarkenedHeart



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Martha & Thomas are friends with Alfred..., Martha is pregnant., Mentions of having a baby., ONE Version, SPOILER TAGS!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Thomas and Martha Wayne have very exciting news to share with an important part of their family.--- - --- -- --- - ---Just ONE version of his reaction....





	

Alfred had just rolled up his sleeves to start on the polishing of the silverware when Thomas Wayne finds him.

"Ah! Alfred," the man walks over to the butler with a serious expression. "I need you. Can you please come with me?"

"Of course, Master Wayne," Alfred quickly unrolls his sleeves as he follows after his friend and boss. 

The head of the household leads the butler to the parlor where his wife, Martha Wayne, is waiting for them in a seat by the fireplace.

Alfred's worry spikes as he comes to a stand still a few steps away from his employers, hands clasped behind his back in a parade rest as he awaits what the couple would require of him.

"Alfred," Martha smiles up at the man excitedly. "We have something very important to talk to you about."

The Brit can think of only one thing at the moment that would cause the couple to call him away randomly.

"Am I being sacked, Missus Wayne?"

The woman lets out a startled laugh, her husband grinning from ear to ear at her side.

"Heavens, no!" Martha says after she catches her breath. "I can't imagine life without you, Alfred."

"I wouldn't allow you to quit," Thomas adds, still grinning.

Alfred frowns, confused even through the warmth of his employers' words. "Then why have you pulled me from my work, if I may be so bold as to ask?"

Martha gets up from her chair and lifts her hands to the butler. Alfred looks at the hands as if they were an abnormality before reluctantly taking them.

"Alfred," the woman smiles at the Brit. "Thomas and I...We're going to have a baby."

The Brit, once upon a time a hardened soldier, nearly faints where he stands.

"You're going to what?" Alfred asks, courtesies forgotten as his voice strains.

"I knew he would react like that!" Thomas laughs, slapping his leg as he walks over to his wife and his friend to put a hand on either of their shoulders. "I am going to be a father, Alfred! A father! Can you believe it?"

"Congratulations," the butler smiles warmly at his friends. "I am sure it will be a healthy baby boy worthy of the Wayne name."

"Why can't it be a girl?" Martha pretends to pout, but a smile works its way on her face instead. She lets go of one of the butler's hands to rest it over her husband's. "There's something else we wanted to ask of you, Alfred. Something tremendously personal. I do hope you will accept."

Alfred's worry returns full force as he glances between the two. 

"Whatever you need of me," he tells them earnestly. "I would gladly give it."

"We want you to be the child's legal guardian should anything happen to us," Thomas tells the man. 

A sobering feeling blankets over the initial excitement.

"Do you foresee danger, Master Wayne?" Alfred says softly, wondering if the man was keeping secret threats from him.

"No," the doctor shakes his head. "But you know me. I like to be prepared for anything. I know that, should anything happen to me or Martha, that you would have the child's best interest at heart." He smiles at the other man. "You've always looked out for me. I know you'll be the same way for my boy."

Alfred quickly clears his throat.

"On my honor," he swears. "I will do all in my power to protect your child."

"There," Martha pipes up happily as she pulls her hands back to clap them. "All that's left is to wait a few months and file some papers. And you," she turns a finger at her husband. "Don't think I didn't notice you slip and say our child was going to be a boy."

"Alfred started it," Thomas defends himself.

"Oh," his wife playfully smack him. "You're so encourage able."

 

Alfred smiles at the couple and excuses himself to return to his task.

As the butler slowly re-rolls his sleeves, his mind trails to thoughts of small feet pitter-pattering throughout the manor.

"I have to baby proof the place," he murmurs as he picks up a spoon. "Wonder if there are any baby books in the family library..."

 

\--- - --- -- --- - ---

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the Gotham TV Series characters in mind, but (I suppose) it could work for other versions as well?
> 
> **I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.**


End file.
